


Bouquet of Corgi's

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cookies, Corgi Plushie Flowers, Discrimination, Drama, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Bad luck has been stinking up on Adam's doorstep since this morning. He's not OK with this or with the abuse he's getting from people that would yell at a cloud just because they didn't have their morning coffee! Thank God Mac is on Adam's side. He’s going to cheer him up with Corgi flufflebutt flowers and pink heart shaped cookies!





	Bouquet of Corgi's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction. 
> 
> The author here by thanks you for reading this sappy barking fanfic and looking at thr cute Corgi fanart!

This lovely commissioned piece of art work was made by: [@SemichanKokonut](https://twitter.com/semichankokonut)

 

Today is just going to be one of those days. Meaning: Adam opens his pantry door to find his last box of his favorite cereal turned over with cockroaches scurrying to get away from the harsh light in the room. Dammit. Adam takes the box out of the pantry and throws the contents in the trash can. More roaches scurry out. Gross. Taking the bag out of the bin he ties it up and throws it in one of the garbage containers outside. He grimaced when lifting the lid. Whatever is in there is not a sight he wants to smell for too long. Throwing the bag in he quickly leaves and goes into town to find some good coffee.

The smell of sweet coffee beans being roasted drags him to his favorite coffee shop he would frequent many times a day. Taking a sniff of the aroma he lets the smell fill his nostrils. That’s the stuff! He happily goes up to the Barista to order his drink. Completely ignoring the whispering and uncomfortable people around him.

“We have a new policy, Mr. Aug.” The unfriendly Barista pointed to the sign behind her talking about their new policy. This is not his Barista. Where is his Barista? Why is there a typical “Naturals Only” in cursive writing that mocks him with a try-hard to prettiness followed by a picture of a cop with a sidearm underneath the font. Adam can only assume that this specific coffee shop has a new owner.

“Leave or I will have you escorted off this property by those two officers over there.” Mean Barista lady points to the two cops that were thoroughly enjoying their coffee and laughing about the latest news on their tablets. Adam is hoping it’s the funny pages they’re getting a kick out of, and not getting a laughter off someone’s expense. Either way Adam didn’t feel like arguing with anyone today. He just wants his coffee and be left alone. Not even replying to her he leaves the unhappy settlement to only be bombarded by an officer outside that had watched the whole ordeal. Adam held out his hands in a calming motion to let the officer know that he didn’t want any trouble. He is just leaving after all.

“There is clearly a sign out here that says you’re not welcomed onto this property.” The officer points to the Menu chalk board that has an unhappy augmented face on it. No other words. How is he supposed to know by some kid looking drawing that augmented citizens were not allowed in? The only word specific sign is on the inside! This feels like a bad prank, and the officer is not going to let him go that easy. Time to defuse the situation before it gets worse.

“I am sorry. I was unaware of the new absurd policy changes.” Adam points to the scratched-out part of the sign. “If an establishment is going to make a point of being nasty to humans they should make a permanent mark on it, and not just some silly aug-faced drawing that represents how I feel right now.”

So much for subtly. Adam couldn’t tell if the police officer is mad since they’re hiding behind a one-way mirrored helmet, and his CASIE is not going off. Not wanting to find out if the officer is going to do anything more he side-stepped them and went on his merry way. Ignoring the foreign curses behind him that gets lower as he moves farther away. Adam figures the officer is not in the mood to arrest anyone in this God-awful morning hour. Taking a look at the map on his HUD he enhances it to see if there is a aug-friendly zone he can crash in.

“You really need to pay better attention to your subordinates, Aug!”

Adam closes his menu to see an angry man in front of him. He has his arms crossed, a very impatient tapping foot going at a tap dancer’s speed, and a fuzzy furrowed brow that tries to be threatening. Not a good sign for unwanted trouble. However, Adam’s journey to delicious coffee must continue. Making his way around the man he makes his way to an area that his HUD suggested. Sadly, the man is following him.

Turning around Adam faces the angry man. “Sir, I am sorry for causing that bit of disturbance over at the coffee shop, but I have to ask you to please leave me alone.”

“You shouldn’t have walked in there! You have tainted the most beautiful coffee establishment in this city!” The man grabs Adam’s arm and holds it tightly. He didn’t need Adam going anywhere anytime soon. He’s lucky Adam’s Quicksilver is not currently activated, or he might start getting filled with holes.

Still the comment is about the coffee shop is a stretch. The coffee shop is indeed pretty, but it is now run by people with ugly hearts. Adam doubts the man will see his logic though. He yanks his arm free and continues his journey while ignoring the tap dancer that just starts screaming at him to stop walking and face him like a natural man. That’s a new one. Wanting to lose him this time he goes for the cloaking resort. Quickly turning invisible he zips past the crowd and makes it to his humble coffee shop abode. Popping back into visible mode he looks at the front of the building. It’s warm and giving off friendly vibes with no fake pretty signs around. Good.

Good mantra vibes vanished when the annoying gentleman popped back in front of him. This time with the same police officer that gave him a hard time earlier. Bad Mantra vibes are surfacing.

“This is the troublemaker, officer! Arrest him! Throw him in Golem where he belongs!” The man threw his arms in the air like it will make a difference. Bothering the other people around him is the only thing that he is even accomplishing right now. Adam is sure that the augmented and non-alike just want some peace and quiet.

The officer sees the glaring citizens and tries to calm the man down. “Sir, we don’t need a scene here. Please go enjoy your coffee. I will take care of this.”

“Humph! I thought Prague police were better here! Don’t ask for his papers!” The man throws his coffee in the trash and storms off. Pushing people aside that are standing in his way. One even fell to the ground.

Your mouth is disturbing my peace. Papers! Now!” The man holds out his hand demanding to see Adam’s documentations.

Adam is about to pull them out of his inside pocket of his coat when hand is gently placed on his soldier. Signaling for him to stop what he is doing. Turning around he sees Macready standing there with a very charming smirk on his face that reads “challenge me, and his papers will be the last thing to worry about”. Adam is not one to argue with that stare in this situation. He opts to listen to Macready’s facial expressions and leaves his papers where they are.  The officer seems to be at a lost for words as he places his arm back at his side. Huh.

Mac releases his hold on Adam’s shoulder and approaches the officer. “Now, I know you know who I am dear officer, so can you please kindly tell me why you’re interrogating my co-worker here as if he has done something wrong?”

The officer steps away from Mac. “Causing a scene. It warrants a complete check-”

“It warrants for me to call your boss, and get you downgraded to janitorial duties at your piss house of a police station.” Mac’s tone is cold and hopefully gives off the point that he is not in the mood to play today.

“Listen, Mr. Macready, I really don’t think-“

“No, of course you don’t think! You Neanderthals never do think.” Mac waves his hand off in front of the officer’s supposedly shell-shocked face. He couldn’t tell. “Now, if you will kindly leave us alone that be great.”

The defeated officer stepped aside. Obviously, no match for Mac and his Interpol connections. Storming off he curses something about how all augmented people needed to just die off in Golem, and there would be nothing of loss here or there. Adam turns to look at Macready who is glazing up at him with a slight angry scowl on his face. Almost looks comical.

“Mate, get in the coffee shop before I get the incompetent officer back here.” Mac lightly pushes Adam inside the coffee shop.

Adam looks around the place. Reminds him of a knock-off Starbucks with the way everything is designed. Minus the furniture. They represent a good part of Prague’s culture with the design and wood furnish. Neat. However, naked merman’s instead of mermaids hoisting their legs up are on all the Styrofoam paper cups. Classy. Taking his seat, he waits for Mac to place his order first. He didn’t want to lose the window view that shows what Prague really can be like when half the citizens look like mind numbing zombies that didn’t get enough sleep or just want a coffee.  

Mac comes back to the table with two coffee’s and a sugar cookie in the shape of a heart. That’s weird. Why would this establishment be selling such things? Adam looks up to Mac to see a mischievous smirk. One he sees often when they’re trying to one-up another in comebacks.

“Macready?” Adam questions the man’s gesture. “What’s with the look?”

“You don’t know what day it is do you?” Mac tears off the wrapping surrounding the starch filled pastry.

“No?” Adam looks towards the order line to see hearts and banners being placed upon the walls by the staff. Even the Barista behind the counter was all decorative with a pink heart shape bow in her hair, and a red face painted heart with an arrow sticking through it is proudly sticking out.

“The couples coming in and out should be giving the day away any minute now, Jensen.” Mac also points to the names written on the cup. Mac’s cup says “Get” while Adam’s says “Together”. “I think the server is also trying to tell us something.”

So it’s Valentine’s Day. Adam lets out a noise of distaste. Wonderful. The one day of the year he tries to forget ever since his bad past with his last two ex-girlfriends. He didn’t even get a chance to spend it with the last one since she blew up in front of him. She died protecting him! She did a good thing! Why should this day be any different from the rest? He knew he’s never going to find love again, so why is his co-worker even bothering him with his niceness? 

“You going to sit there and vegetate over your ‘woe is me’ past, or you going to help me eat this chalk?” Mac places one end of the cookie in his mouth and takes a soft bite into it. Just enough to sink the teeth I and nothing more.

“If this is your idea of a formal invitation then I politely decline.” Mac can be a food hogger without him. Adam is not jealous of the stubborn Brit!

“You want a bite?” Mac mumbles through the cookie. He takes his hands off the cookie and folds them on the table. “I’ll even let you try to take it out of my mouth.”

Now, normally Adam would ignore this petty squabble his pseudo-boss tries to bring, but this is not one of those times. This is a downright cookie war, and by golly was Adam going to win! “Challenge accepted.”

Before Mac can act with a pull back Adam quickly leans forwarded and grabs the other end of the cookie with his teeth. Now who’s going to be the champion? The one time Adam wishes he had augmented teeth, so he can just rip the thing out of Mac’s mouth. Probably wouldn’t be a good idea anyways as the magnetically augmented bite might rip out Mac’s teeth along with their nerve endings. Then Mac really would be labeled the “old man” of the team and it wouldn’t even be for punches!

Adam folds his arms on the table. Leaning in a bit to give Mac the stare. The same stare is being singled straight back at Adam with a pinkish tone. All is fair for love and war over cookies on Valentine’s Day! Turning a side-eye Adam watches the employee’s behind the counter. They seem to be giggling and whispering to each other. Probably over how ridiculous they look right now. The cookie by now must be moist enough with their saliva that it should be breaking apart any day now.

Any day now the cookie will be breaking apart. Mac grabs the coffee cup in his hand and gives it a tight squeeze. The contents stopped being hot a while ago. Now it’s just cold bitterness. “Any day now, Jensen.”

“In your dreams, Mac.” Adam smirks.

That smirk is all Mac needs. With one quick pull he was able to pull the cookie out of Adam’s mouth. Savoring the victory, he fans the cookie in Adam’s face. “Don’t show teeth when you’re trying to smirk. Makes your mouth a bit loose.”

“Using my mouth against me? That’s a new low for you, Macready.” Adam rests his chin upon his palm. He really is tempted to make another bad joke.

“Don’t make my mind go into dirty places, Jensen.” Mac lays the half-eaten cookie on the table. “Your spit didn’t make it any tastier.”

“I’ll have my saliva augmented with molecular shields next time. They will pull out of thin air when your tongue comes anywhere near my teeth.” Adam takes a sip of his coffee. Cold. Mac made him waste perfectly good coffee.

“Do I also owe you a coffee?” Mac holds out his arms and hands in a shoulder shrugging motion. “Sorry, mate. I don’t buy coffee on the first date.”

“But you have no problem with me getting my saliva all over your cookie, and you did buy my coffee.” Adam points it out like it’s the most obvious thing in the world; however, he forgets this is not a date.

Too bad. Mac is starting to enjoy the little flirting they have going on. “Good things do have to come to an end, Jensen. This cookie is no exception.”

Low blow. “Thanks, Mac. I’ll make sure to have your drool all over my cereal in the morning. Should I bring a vial to work? I might have to run home and get the test tube, but to see you nodding off today might be worth it.”

True. Mac has been working a lot lately. That one time he did get caught by Adam the man wouldn’t let it go for a month! “Bring the pillow and blanket to my office like you did last time and we have a deal!”

Adam says nothing related after that. The two chat a bit about what they like to do on the weekend, and their random love for puppies. Adam has no idea how puppies integrated into this conversation, but it did. This even gave Mac a playful idea. Quickly getting up Mac pushes in his chair in and waves Adam good-bye before Adam can protest. They were just getting to the good part about Corgi butts! Also, odd! Adam rarely ever sees Mac in this lime light. He’s always the serious-grumpy looking cat in their group. He’ll have to figure him out later. He needs to get to work. Getting another earful about being late again from Miller is the last thing he needs right now. Taking a deep breath in and out he gathers his thoughts and throws away the trash. He’s a little bit irritated that Mac left his own trash on the table for him to clean up. Did he look like a janitor to him? He only cleaned up Mac’s drool off the man’s desk that one time, and now he’s his nanny.

“Again, this is not something I need to think about right now.” Adam contemplates to himself about all the things that he has done for Mac while the man works himself to the bone. Bring him lunch, rub his back, go to the training grounds with him to exercise, make sure he gets home safely, stay the night, sleep in his bed, and….no there is no more. They’ve never been up to bat much less get to first base. The two seem to strike out when they almost came close to kissing. Maybe one day they will get pass this awkward stage of flirting.

Entering TF29 he makes his usual round of greeting to Aria. “Hey, Aria.”

“Hey, Adam! Is everything ok? Your tone makes it seem like you’re upset about something. I would be able to tell by your eyes, but I never get to see them. When will that change?” Aria makes a half-hearted joke. Adam couldn’t blame her for trying. She is always worried about him and the rest of the team.

“Don’t worry, Aria. I am fine. Just the usual run in with state police.” Adam gives off his “no big deal” voice. Aria has no choice but to respect that. When Adam wants to clam up he’ll clam up.

“Ok, Adam. Just please take it easy and try not to get too excited about the package on your desk.” Aria gives him a wiggly eyebrow.

 “My desk? What’s on my desk?” Adam questions. He doesn’t remember about ordering any packages. Can they even get deliveries here? He knows the front is a processing center, but….

“Oh, don’t worry yourself. It’s just something that a secret admirer laid there. Must have been in a big hurry to get it there. He came in running passed me with something that didn’t even look human!” Aria gives him a mock-horror stare.

Adam chuckles. “Funny, Aria. I’ll see you around.” He goes straight to the CT division. Peeking in he sees that no one has arrived yet. Except for Mac. He’s screaming at some poor schmuck on the phone in his office. Good. Gives Adam enough time to determine if the package has a bomb in it or not. If it did then maybe he can make his TITAN augmentation shield it before it explodes? Take all the damage? No, there wouldn’t be enough time. The whole level would collapse on top of the people below.

Pondering the ideas seem to make his mind go into dark places. Not one to do that, but the unsettling feeling is there that this might be a trap. Easing his way to his desk in the back he sees that there is indeed some package on the table, and it’s making some weird noises. He couldn’t make them out. Getting closer he could hear the distinct sound of…barking? Barking?!

“What the…” Adam goes over to his desk to see an open card laying on a bouquet of…mini-stuffed animal Corgi’s? Is the sound coming out of the card that of Corgi’s? Adam picks up the card and brings it to his ear. It’s the sound of Corgi’s!

“Don’t just stand there, Jensen. Read the card!” Mac is impatient as he is ever. Adam didn’t even notice he stepped out of his office.

_To: Jensen_

_Roses are Barking_

_Violets are Slobbering_

_Will you be mine if I gave you a Corgi Card Talking?_

_XOXO Mac (heart)_

Mac leans against the door frame studying Adam’s face with interest. “I know it’s cheesy, but you love dogs, and this is the only thing I could get at the time, so-“

“Yes. My answer is yes.” Adam unsheathes his sunglasses.

“Aw, I get the special eye treatment. Lucky me.” Mac goes over to Adam and gives him a kiss on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

“You too, Mac.” Adam leans against him. Both listening to the shuffle butt sounding card bark at them.

Today is a good day after all.

 

This lovely commissioned piece of art work was made by: [@SemichanKokonut](https://twitter.com/semichankokonut)

 

This lovely commissioned piece of art work was made by: [@SemichanKokonut](https://twitter.com/semichankokonut)


End file.
